Evanescence
by The Humourist
Summary: Written for the 'Save Kim Possible' movement. Pure angst.


Frankly said, I prefer to write light hearted stories rather than dark ones, but for the sake of Kim, I wrote a one just for her. As we all know, the Kim Possible series has been cancelled due to Disney's 65 episode policy, and even though Einser, the previous CEO of Walt Disney Productions had recently been replaced by Robert Igers, there is no mention that Kim will make a return with more new episodes on screen.

This little expression of mine tells us how Kim feels upon receiving the news that she would be cancelled. Hopefully it would pull some emotional strings on the producers and let them see what a pity it is to cancel this great show we all know it to be.

Writen for the 'Save Kim Possible' movement. WordPlay Archives, Kim Posible Collections, 2005.

* * *

**Evanescence**

'..._What do I want...out of life...?'_

She was all by her lonesome in her room, rocking silently on her bed, clutching tightly onto her favorite stuffed toy, not wanting to let it off her embrace...

_'...Happiness...? Peace...? No...what's the point...if you can't enjoy it...?'_

The evening sun shone through the window, silence echoed through every corridor of the room, the only sound she could hear was the trembling rattle of a small note beside her... the note that began all this... the note which spelled her sentence...

_'...What do I want...when I awake every morn...?'_

The screen of the monitor was left on; tons of mail flooded the inbox. She didn't bother to read them; her gaze stared blankly onto the ground...

_'...Yes... to live...that's all I ask...'_

Words of encouragement...? What's the use...? Her fate was sealed... Nothing matters anymore... everyone's gone, mom ...dad ...tweebs ...Ron... Everyone...

_'...Everything's possible for a Possible... yeah, right...'_

Her fingers dug deeply into the toy she was holding onto, pressing it hard aganist her chest, withholding the outburst cramming within her aching heart...

_'...I couldn't even save myself... what kind of a hero am I...?'_

She refused to let it go. She felt the need... the instinct to cling on, to life...

_'...But... how could... they do this... to me...?'_

No... it can't be over, it's too early to end it now... she still has so many things to do, so many things to share, too many people... to express her true feelings to... she can never let it go...

_'...Why does it... have to end this way...?' _

She looked back, back at times... yes, the good times...Everything was so good, so perfect... The things she accomplished which many could never do, the smiles she put on the faces of many who were helped and inspired by her... All that has ended... like history itself, her life story will soon be forgotten...

'..._ Why...?_ ..._Why does it... have to end... this way...?' _

She stared out of the dusty window, into the murky sky, seething at those who decided to end her fate here and now, those who erased the smiles off the happy faces... those heartless imbeciles... those unfeeling scoundrels...

With all her might, she ripped the toy apart; flinging it across the room as she poured out the screaming cries she has kept within her that pained every portion of her body...

"_**WHY? WHY IN THE NAME OF GOD DOES IT EVER HAVE TO END THIS WAY?"**_

The ruined toy crashed onto where the photos of her family and friends stood, sending them falling off the table, onto the ground where the glass frame shattered into a million pieces... just like her broken soul...

_"... It's... just... not fair..."_

She spoke softly, fighting back her tears, staring at the mess... The sky followed her mood in resonance... darkening, rumbling, drizzling... as if it was mourning for her...

_"...No... It's... just... not fair..."_

She took one more look into the black sky... outstretching her arm, longing to reach out for the light of the freshly risen moon... but she could not see it... her world was disappearing, eclipsed in darkness seeming everlasting...

'..._Like vapour after the rain... my tale vanishes... Evanescence...'_

In her last attempt to find one small glimpse of light, the page turned... closing the book... leaving her all alone...

_"... Just... not... fair..."_

The last chapter was written... a soft tune played...

Hugging her legs, she buried her head in her knees and cried.

_Goodbye, Kimmie. Goodbye...

* * *

_

_**"Evanescence... What a sad word..." - Agrias Oaks, Final Fantasy Tactics.**_

Soft tune: the ending credits


End file.
